


Habit

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never meant to stop eating.<br/>He just did.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

Habits

During her pregnancy, Nyota got terrible bouts of morning sickness.

They spent three months of her pregnancy on New Vulcan before they travelled to Earth for the remainder of the pregnancy and the birth.

Spock would get a month with the newborn before a planned six month mission and Nyota had no intention of being left caring for the baby without any support.

During the hardest times with her sickness, she was surrounded by Vulcan dishes which were bland and dull and always vegetarian. 

She didn’t complain, but Spock arranged for some healthier options to be introduced to her, including meats and dairies, that her human body needed, even if the other Vulcans disapproved of his choice.

He only cared for her health.

He didn’t work during her pregnancy. She told him he could, she’d be fine, but he wanted to spend the time with her, caring for her.

By the time the baby came, she was exhausted from the final months of carrying the child and the birth had been difficult.

He stepped up and spent the next month doing all feeds and changes while he could. He insisted.

She started to feel useless, that he did too much.

They argued about it and she cried.

When they lay in bed the night before he was due to go back, she reached out for him. They hadn’t really touched one another in months. The muscled body she was used to had been replaced with a thinner frame. Her hands ran across the ribs she could feel but she didn’t say anything.

They had only just stopped fighting over the baby, she didn’t want to criticise him, not when he would be gone tomorrow.

But he still moved away from her touch and it still hurt.

McCoy noticed the difference straight away.

A medical eye for the smallest changes.

Scotty was there and had joked he was finally losing some of that puppy fat.

Spock didn’t understand the comment and in the end, he thought nothing of it.

The first evening of the trip, Jim had a meeting with the senior staff. Food was abundant and there were plenty of Vulcan options. He picked at things but found his appetite was slight.

If he had paid closer attention, he’d have noticed McCoy scrutinising his lack of appetite.

The went into warp the next day.

Spock expected to feel a difference in his bond with his daughter but he didn’t think it would feel so bad.

Everything in him wanted him to return to earth, to get back to her. The instinct was strong, overwhelming and every second of the day, he had to focus on shutting out the need to go back to her.

He knew he was slipping up with it. On the bridge, in the labs. He made mistakes. Not big ones, but he never made mistakes usually. Eventually, he asked Jim to give Sulu First Officer duties during the mission.

Jim asked him why. He cared and was genuinely concerned, but Spock still couldn’t tell him the real reason.

A week into the mission he go a message from Nyota telling him the baby wouldn’t settle properly since he’d gone. She’d contacted his Father who was heading to visit her.

A month into the mission, McCoy requested a medical with him. He wasted no time telling Spock he’d officially fallen into the Underweight parameter and that without action to remedy it he’d be suspended from duty.

McCoy told him he could go. He remained.

Eventually, he managed to tell him he could not regain the weight without assistance. McCoy, for his part, made no comment on it. He told Spock to return to duty and he’d have a meal plan set up for him that would help him achieve what he needed to.

McCoy’s diet consisted of a lot of supplement cubes and drinks. He persisted with it though, knew he needed to gain what he’d lost.

And he needed to be healthy when he got back to Earth.


End file.
